Susurro Descuidado
by Anjiiel
Summary: Tres años an pasado muchas cosas an cambiendo John se mudo del 221B ayuda a Lestrade en algunos casos pero aun sigue faltando algo y ese algo es Sherlock; una noche Lestrade llega con una invitacion peculiar y en el trascurso de la noche pasara cosas que John nunca se imagino


Susurro Descuidado

**Resumen:** Después de tres años de de la muerte de Sherlock, John a tratado de racel su vida pero hasta en toces es difícil cuenta con el apoyo de DI Lestrade, Mrs. Hudson y de Molly pero no es lo mismo sigue en la clínica pero se a mudado del 221B por demasiados recuerdos una noche aparase Lestrade con una evitación al peculiar John será arrastrado hasta este evento medio extraño pero exótico y lleno de sorpresas

**Advertencia**: Contiene ensenas sexuales palabras oses y todo lo que se me ocurra en camino

**Nota:**

Fandom: Sherlock BBC  
Género: Slash  
Pairing: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson  
Rating: ligeramente NC-17 (para evitar errores...)

Disclaimer: _Sherlock Holmes_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sólo los tomos con fines de entretenimiento no comercial. Nadie ganará un sólo centavo con este relato.

-John!- grito Lestrade entrado por la puerta del apartamento de John este septo del susto por el grito de su amigo que estuvo a punto de tirase su te en sima

-Gregory que son esas formas de entrar estuve a punto de derrámame el te en sima por tu culpa- gruyéndole al DI se paró de su cómoda silla y vio a Lestrade preguntando se porque le dio la llave de su casa "ah si estuvo por poco apunto del susidio y si no hubiera llegado por uno de los tantos caso que John ayudaba al ID ya hubiera estado muerto así que DI le dijo que le diera una copia por si acaso" John dejo sus pensamientos al lado cuando vio lo que tenia Lestrade en sus mano una caja muy grande y luego lo observo para tratar de averiguar que era- Que es eso_

-Esto mi queridísimo amigo es una invitación a un Baile Mascarada y no quiero un no de respuesta porque esto es muy importante para mi así que te vengo a recoger a las ocho y espero que este vestido y preparado- Greg dejo la caja encima de un mueble y lo vio a su amigo con una cara de confusión pero agradecido a la vez

-Greg no tienes que hacer esto de verdad estoy-

-No! Dije que no quería un no de respuesta así que me voy ahora para arreglarme también como dije vengo a las ocho ok!

-Por lo menos explícame de que se trata todo esto aun que sea eso ya que no tengo opción

-De acuerdo esto va ser un evento muy privado solo personas de mayor importancia en la sociedad nosotros seremos unos agente encubierto tenemos que averiguar quién es este nuevo personaje en la sociedad de Inglaterra este hombre a parecido de la nada según los documento que me entregaron este hombre es un adinerado rico que tiene una empresa inteligencia como si fuera FBI o la CIA pero un poco más elevado y bueno el esta asiendo una celebración por su llegada y así para conocer gente de las aria que te dije-se quedo callado un mentó y se sentó miro a John- Como dije vamos air como representantes del gobierno- John iba a decir algo pero el levanto un dedo- sé lo que vas a decir pero él no puede así que me lo pidió y me pidió que fueras conmigo para que nadie sospeche será mi pareja, tu trataras de hablar y que te coja confianza este hombre

-Pero y como se llama al menos ya que me tienes entre infierno y el purgatorio- John sisonio las palabras así el otro hombre

-Según Mycroft se llama William Scott según la información es un hombre es de edad 36 delgado tez pálida cabello negro y de estatura 6'

-Ahora otra pregunta me has dicho que es una mascarada como se supone que lo reconozcamos dime genio- gruyo John viendo la cara de ID

-Esa es buena bueno tendremos que averiguarlo cuando estemos allí no? Pues ahora si me voy vengo a recogerte- Greg se paro y se despidió de John con un movimiento de mano en el aire y así como vino se fue

-Ya no tengo más remedio vamos a ver que hay aquí adame ver son ya las sietes tengo una hora- John vio la caga al frente de él era grande y negra la abrió y en un traje de gala negro fino algodón con una camisa de seda rojo sangre con un pañuelo de igual color y textura por ultimo un antifaz de era como un yin-yan pero solo una parte tapaba la mitad de la cara tenía una mescla de rojo con negro, John se quedo viendo el antifaz y piensa que nunca había asistido a un baile de mascara miro todo el complemento y se dijo mejor que se prepara porque si no Greg iba a venir a regañarle por su tardanza

Una hora después ya estaba fuera de su casa vestido y con la máscara puesta un auto negro se estaciono al frente de le

-Si no fuera que fui yo que compre la ropa y la máscara te estuviera tirando los tejos muy fuerte pero que va a la mierda John te vez violable y de verdad de ves de ir a la fiesta subiría y te la metiera bien duro- Lestrade menciono con una gran sonrisa coqueta

-Ahora no se si montarme o subir y encérame- macullo John con un gran sonrojo hasta las orejas- Además no es para tanto-

-Mira John acaba entra porque si no, no respondo así que sube y vamos antes que me arrepienta- dijo Greg con su sonrisa aun en la cara

John entro y vio a Gregory estaba igual que pero lo único diferente era que su camisa era morado y el mismo antifaz pero con mescla de morado con negro

-Greg porque te tomaste la molestia de comprarme este traje y todo lo demás además tu comentario estuvo un poco raro viniendo de ti es que si te hubiera escuchado Mycroft dios ni me quiero imaginar lo que aria- dijo John mirando al frente

-Mira John perdón si te molesto me comentario pero es la verdad te ves hermoso con ese traje y el color rojo sangre te hace ver comible tendré que tener el ojo en ti porque si no te secuestran jejeje y lo del traje no seas tan molesto además cuando fui a comprar el mío tenía otro a mitad de precio jeje pero si hubiera sabido que estos colores te favorecen esa sería otra historia- decía Greg mientras manejaba- lo de Mycroft me tiene sin cuidado me a dejado abandonado y coquetear con mi amigo no es nada malo- mencionó Greg guillándole un ojo a John

-Bueno que va parece que tengo la batalla perdida

-jejeeje si mira ya llegamos

Entraron a un gran edificio alto y muy a la moda llenos de ventanales se veían mucha gente vestida de gala con mascaras y antifaces se veía que iba a ser una noche muy larga

Continuara….. XD

Bueno espero que le haya gustado y gracias por leer hasta la próxima

Perdona por horrar de ortografía


End file.
